The Epic of Cupid Gunter
by shourin
Summary: The title says it all. GwendalxGunter.


**Title:** The Epic of Cupid Gunter  
**Author:** Shourin  
**Genre: **err…Romance?  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** The title says it all.  
**Warning: **This fic is not 'beta' ed. Expect bunch of grammatical/spelling mistakes. Aa… and shonen ai. That's all.

This is a story about a cupid named Gunter. Everyday for the past 2 years, cupid Gunter will wake up in the early dawn and work him self sh#$tless with his tiny bow and tiny arrows to fulfill his sense of existence - to shoot the person his master or real self love, the Maoh and make the Maoh fall in love with his real self/his master. However, no matter how hard he tries, his tiny arrow never seems to penetrate the thick wall of brick the Maoh's heart made of.

Then, there is his rival, cupid Wolfram. Cupid Wolfram is a very snotty brat, and he was just born not so long ago. The Maoh had accidentally proposed to the Wolfram himself. Since then, the little snotty brat exists in cupid Gunter's life and adding the miserability it already is. But cupid Gunter never knows the word 'give up' and so, he keeps on shooting his arrows over and over again.

One day, while cupid Gunter is busy competing himself with Cupid Wolfram; shooting the heart of the Maoh, another cupid passes by. He has a scowl in his face; never bother to show interest in anything around him. Cupid Gunter thinks that he's interesting, and so he follows that scowling cupid wherever he goes.

That scowling cupid thinks that cupid Gunter is so annoying, and so he asks cupid Gunter on a very fine day, with a frown in his face.

"What do you want? You're so annoying it pisses me off!"

Cupid Gunter perks up instantly when that strange cupid starts talking to him, albeit in an unfriendly manner. But cupid Gunter doesn't care much about that. His eyes got bigger and his little wings flutter with excitement.

"Wahhh!!! You can talk, I was wondering if you're mute all this while!" cupid Gunter squeals happily while fluttering around that scowling stranger like he's some kind of specimen.

"Now since you know that I'm not, then go away" the scowling stranger says, and starts flying away, leaving cupid Gunter behind.

But cupid Gunter is not satisfied; he wants to know that interesting scowling unfriendly cheeky cupid better. And so he follows that strange cupid once more.

"Ne, ne… my name is Gunter, what's yours?" cupid Gunter asks when he finally catches up to that stranger.

After a while the scowling cupid doesn't say anything. Starting to feel rejected, cupid Gunter lowers his head and flying slowly when he heard a voice.

"Gwendal" the voice said.

"Huh?

"It's Gwendal! And stop pissing me off!" there're several veins popping on that stranger's, err, cupid Gwendal's forehead and a twinge of blush on his cheeks. Nevertheless, cupid Gunter finds that it is completely adorable.

"Ahhh!!! Kawai!!!" again cupid Gunter squeal with excitement and glomps the scowling cupid. "Ne, ne Gwendal. Why do you exist? Who are you suppose to shoot? When were you born? I never seen you anywhere before, so you must be new around here. So how about it? Do you like your life? Is your target playing hard to get or is he just plain dumb? Ne, ne Gwendal, you're so cool. Wanna be my friend? You can call me Gun-gun. Other cupid says that Gun-gun sounds cuter, and it matches my cute self prettily. So call me Gun-gun okay?" he chats eagerly, completely ignoring the annoyed looks thrown to him by the scowling Gwendal.

"Could you please stop talking!!??!! My ear is ringing from your voice! I would really appreciate my serenity, thank you," snaps cupid Gwendal irritatingly at cupid Gunter.

"Oh, okay…" said cupid Gunter aka Gun-gun.

……

After a while…

"Ne Gwennie chan? Do you wanna shoot the maoh's heart with me?"

Cupid Gwendal sighs.

"No, I don't want to. And since when does my name is Gwennie?"

"Since just now," retorts cupid Gun-gun flippantly. "Ne Gwennie chan, Come meet my real self. He's a babe. You won't be disappointed. Come!" says cupid Gun-gun eagerly. He pulls cupid Gwendal's hand to follow him and surprisingly, cupid Gwendal allows himself to be drag, albeit the scowl on his face.

"Ja-Jyannn!!! This is my real self!! He's pretty doesn't he?" exclaims cupid Gun-gun proudly. His real self is sitting at his study, reading in the castle library looking as beautiful as ever.

"Aaa" though it's monosyllabic, cupid Gwendal expresses his agreement.

"See, I've told you that you won't be disappointed," cupid Gun-gun exclaims in all his smugness glory. He flutters excitedly around his master in merriment.

Without any warning whatsoever, cupid Gwendal unsheathes his bow and arrows at lightning speed that would make the best archers and cupids in Shin Makoku lowers their head in shame, and fires 12 consecutive arrows straight to cupid Gun-gun master's heart. In an instant, cupid Gun-gun's master is clutching his chest, his pretty face blushing bright red.

Cupid Gun-gun freezes in mid air, his jaw dropping. "No…" is the only word he manages to utter.

"Bull's eye!" exclaims cupid Gwendal, smirking smugly.

"No… Master…" Cupid Gun-gun flutters in front of his master's face. Caressing his master's soft blushing cheeks, he pleads, "Tell me that this is just a dream, master. Master, no. Please don't. You must resist. It's the Maoh that you love, right? Master, please… No…Think about the Maoh!!! Please… please… no…" His pleading words have turn to mere whisper. Cupid Gun-gun's vision is getting blur, and hot liquids are trailing down his chubby cheeks. "No…" he keeps on repeating the denial word, like a mantra. His strength is leaving him. His wings can no longer sustain him. Slowly, he lands on his master's lap. Kneeling, crying and keeps on repeating his sacred mantra, unable to believe everything that had happened.

Cupid Gwendal, being the witness of all, drops his triumphant smirk, and feels sorry for what he had done. Although he managed to complete his mission - his sense of existence, he forgot about Gun-gun.

Cupid Gun-gun sole existence is to make the Maoh fall in love with his real self, his master. By 12 arrows cupid Gwendal shots at cupid Gun-gun's master, the damage is irreparable; in which it changes the heart of cupid Gun-gun's master completely, and by all means it snatched away cupid Gun-gun's sense of living. In other words – he killed Cupid Gun-gun.

Cupid Gwendal flutters behind cupid Gun-gun ever so slowly. Realizing his presence, cupid Gun-gun turns around, facing him with his tear streaked face. He looks dejected, so lost that it pains cupid Gwendal's being.

"Ne Gwennie chan. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you hate me that much. I know, I'm annoying and that is why you hate me. Please forgive m-"

"20 years."

Silence.

"What? You hated me for 20 years? I was bor-"

"No." Cupid Gwendal cut him instantly before it gets out of control.. "I …I was born 20 years ago; long before you ever existed, out of my master's love for your master. Instead of making any move, my master was hiding his true feelings, hiding me, because he was too afraid to lose. In those 20 long agonizing years, I hide behind my master's back, too scared even to make my first step. But in all those years and even now, his feelings never falter, but only grow stronger, everyday, every minute, every second…"

Cupid Gun-gun says nothing, but cupid Gwendal knows that he's surprised. His enlarge eyes and stupefied face indicates everything.

Stepping towards the other cupid, cupid Gwendal continues, "Although you may lose the battle, I can assure you that my master loves your master more than anything, that the Maoh's love can hardly be a comparison…"

When cupid Gwendal is close enough with the weakened cupid, he circles his arms around the said cupid, hugging him tightly. "Rest assured my dear Gun-gun, everything will be fine, everything will be just fine," he cooed to the other cupid.

Another tears escape cupid Gun-gun's eyes and he buries his face on the crook of cupid Gwendal's neck. "I… understand," he said, and then he softly smiles.

Slowly, their bodies disintegrated into tiny lights, signaling the end of both their existence. Before they completely disappear, cupid Gunter looks at cupid Gwendal's face, and says, "20 years? That explains your demonic shooting skills…" which earns light chuckles from cupid Gwendal…

…and then there's nothing left.

The End.

A/n: I don't know what I was doing. I never intended this fic will end up crappy like this. My first intention was creating a light cracky humor fic, and suddenly it turns into a sappy romance in the end. I guess I have no talent whatsoever. -.-;;; #depressed#

btw, sorry for the format. it's my major weakness.


End file.
